Cody Driscoll (New Earth)
| Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Cosmos, Colorado | Creators = Dan Jurgens; George Pérez | First = Teen Titans Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = Origin Raised in the Colorado community of Cosmos, Cody Driscoll lived alone with his mother in one of the worst trailer parks. His father died when he was just six months old. His mother had two husbands since, so it wasn't easy for Cody. Cody, although an above average student, was always a bit of a thrill junkie and trouble maker. He made a hobby out of rebelling against authority. It was during one such stunt, sneaking into the government facility known as NORAD, that Cody was teleported away. Teen Titans Isaiah Crockett, Toni Monetti and Cody were all abducted by the alien race, the H'San Natall. Just before Crockett was abducted, the Atom was caught in the energy stream and was transported as well. Once on the alien ship, they meet and rescued another earth girl (Prysm) who was raised in a virtual reality environment that mimicked life on earth (based on old TV shows from the 1950's). The group of teenagers was able to escape the aliens and return to earth.Teen Titans (Volume 2) #1 After sharing in several adventures with the Teen Titans, Cody decided (with some physical coaxing by Superboy) to turn himself in over the NORAD affair. During the adventure, the teens learned that they were half-alien, and their mothers were impregnated by the H'San Natall. They discovered they were all born on June 21st. Apparently, the kids were part of a sleeper agent program by the H'San Natall to defeat the super-powered beings already on Earth. The group stayed together, and with the funding of Loren Jupiter, became the latest incarnation of the Teen Titans. Atom decided to remain on the team to learn how to readjust to his life as a teenager. Fellow teammate Prysm developed a crush on Cody, although he seemed more interested in pursuing Argent at the time. After a battle with Haze, fellow teammate Joto seemingly died, leaving the team devastated. The group almost broke up after Joto's ‘death', and Argent was instrumental in initiating a membership drive to keep the group together. The team stayed together for a time with new members Fringe and Captain Marvel, Jr. joining as well. After another altercation with the H'San Natall and the The Veil, the team discovered that Joto was actually alive. They rescued him, and Prysm and Fringe elected to remain in space. As Risk said goodbye to Prysm, he told her he loved her. The rest of the team decided to go their separate ways and disbanded. Risk returned to Colorado to resume living with his mother. Risk aided the Titans again during the Technis Imperative conflict, which involved the Justice League as well as all Titans, past and present. The two teams eventually worked together to save the earth and former Titans teammate, Victor Stone. Infinite Crisis and Titans East After that time, Risk embarked on a career of petty crime, becoming a fugitive. Later, however, he seemed to return to more heroic ways. Superboy called in all the reserve Titans to help him battle Superboy-Prime. When the other Titans attacked him, Superboy-Prime lashed back; not aware of the full extent of his powers, he ended up brutally maiming and murdering several of the Titans. Risk was one of his victims, as Superboy-Prime ripped off his right arm during the battle. Argent used her plasma energy to stop the blood flowing from his shoulder, saving his life.Infinite Crisis #4 A year later, he was living a life of petty crimes in Colorado, for the thrill of it, apparently addicted to drugs, or painkillers. Returning to his "house", a dirty camper in a bidonville, he was approached and blackmailed by Deathstroke the Terminator into joining a new villainous version of Titans East.Teen Titans (Volume 3) #38 Titans East clashed with the West Coast based Teen Titans and were soundly defeated. Following the battle, Deathstroke disbanded the group.Teen Titans (Volume 3) #46 During the Sinestro Corps War, Superboy-Prime escaped from captivity on Oa and joined Sinestro's ever-growing Corps of ring-wielding warriors. He returned to terrorize the Earth and squared off against a massive contingent of Earth's heroes. Risk engaged Superboy-Prime for a second time, but on this occasion, Superboy tore off Cody's other arm.Tales of the Sinestro Corps: Superman-Prime #1 | Powers = * : Risk is invulnerable to most conventional forms of physical attack. However, attacks that originate from a source whose power levels are greater than his own can cause him injury or even death. * : Risk's reaction time is many times greater than the average human being. * : Risk can operate at full capacity for extended periods of time without tiring. He is also physically healthier than a normal human being and his biology can withstand exposure to viruses or poisons. * : Risk's strength levels are in the superhuman range, many times stronger than that of a normal human being. * : Risk possesses a psychic link with all of the alien-human hybrids that were genetically bred by the H'San Natall. Through this link, Risk can perceive the emotional trauma of his peers and can determine, within limited range, where his fellow hybrids are located. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Riskmobile: For a very brief time, Cody owned a $230,000 sports car that he referred to as the "Riskmobile". He purchased the vehicle on Loren Jupiter's expense account immediately after joining the Teen Titans. When Jupiter learned about the purchase, he admonished Cody at length, declaring that he would deduct a percentage of the cost for the vehicle from his weekly allowance until it was paid off. By Cody's (albeit inflated) estimation, he would be 212-years-old by the time he paid the vehicle off in full. Cody eventually gave the car to his mother so that she could sell it to help out with her financial woes. | Weapons = | Notes = * Cody's eyes are sometimes colored blue and sometimes colored green. | Trivia = * Often prefixes his statements by saying, "Hoookay". * Is allergic to cats (thankfully, his powers bolster his immune system).Teen Titans (Volume 2) Annual #1 | Recommended = * | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Risk at Wikipedia * Risk at Titans Tower }} Category:H'San Natalls Category:1996 Character Debuts Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Missing Limb